


Interesting Discoveries

by GinnyK



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyK/pseuds/GinnyK
Summary: What does Donna find when she cleans out Josh's backpack?





	Interesting Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Interesting Discoveries

Josh came through the bullpen, backpack on his shoulder, swagger and dimples in full force.

"Oh, God" muttered Donna, "the meeting went well and someone must have stroked that over inflated-ego again"

He stopped at her desk and dropped a bag in front of her.

"The finest muffin in the world for you, my dear Donnatella"

Donna stared at him blankly, grabbed the muffin in one hand and pulled him into his office with the other.  Shutting the door behind her, she just looked him.

"Josh, were you drinking at lunch?"

"No, well only one beer.  But I'm fine, really"

And to make a point of how fine he was he turned on the radio and pulled Donna in his arms to dance around the room.  Unfortunately, as he went to swing her around the backpack, which he had neglected to take off, slid down his arm and nearly knocked Donna over.

"OK, that's it.  While you're at staff I'm cleaning this thing out," she said as she let it hit the floor with a thud.

"Fine, Donna, nothing could ruin my mood now.  So when's staff?"

"Two minutes ago"

"DONNA" he yelled as he grabbed his things and headed down the hallway.  

Donna stood in the doorway, watching her insane boss and friend run down the hall.

She picked the backpack up off the floor.  It weighed a ton and she dropped it on his desk with a satisfying thud.

Starting at the small pocket on the front she found the following:

3 Snapple caps, all saying "Not a winner, please try again. (trash)

1 bottle of Advil, half empty (saved)

2 lollipops, probably from Millicent Griffith. (Donna took the lemon one for herself and put the red one back in the pocket)

1.53 worth of change (pocketed as payment for cleaning said backpack)

Donna zipped up the small pocket and gingerly opened up the main compartment, pausing slightly to decide if gloves would be a good idea.  In it she found the following:

5 blue file folders, one of which Josh had accused her of not giving him earlier in the week. (saved)

15 assorted pieces of scrap paper with various notes and numbers. (shoved in his top desk drawer where all such paper goes, until Donna breaks down and tackles the disaster that is Josh's desk)

1 pink rubber ball, obviously stolen from Toby (returned to Toby)

1 well-worn copy of GREEN EGGS AND HAM by Dr. Seuss (saved)

8 assorted pens (6 put back and the other two returned to their rightful owner, Donna)

1 half used roll of Tums, partially petrified (trash)

1 planner that Josh hardly ever bothered to consult, opting instead to just yell for his schedule. (saved)

3 Physics magazines, well thumbed through but probably hold some special meaning. (Placed on shelf next to computer)

6 assorted wrappers from junk food he's not supposed to be eating (saved as evidence)

1 wallet, stuffed with receipts, most of which are probably important, $30 cash and way too many credit cards. (put aside for Josh to go through)

1 small double picture frame holding 2 old pictures, one of Joanie and one of Josh and his father. (saved)

1 brush, seldom used (saved)

1 roll of peppermint lifesavers, unopened (saved)

1 bottle of pain pills, expired (trash)

1 map of the DC metro system (saved)

2 handkerchiefs, which appeared to be clean (saved)

1 set of keys (saved)

And finally:

1 manila envelope with no markings on the outside, which Donna decided to look through anyway.  Contents included--one picture of Josh and Donna sound asleep on the campaign bus, two cards Donna sent him after he was shot, two pieces of yellow lined paper on which he made numerous drafts of the note he wrote inside the book on skiing, a photo of the senior staff on inauguration day, a business card for Carmine's House of Flowers with a date in April jotted down on the back, a page torn from a magazine containing a sample of Clinique Happy, the perfume Donna wore. (all saved and put back with care, but not before getting all emotional) 

Donna turned the backpack over and shook the assorted dust and stuff out into the trashcan.  She packed everything back in carefully and hung it on the back of the door.

She worked at her desk for a few minutes and then saw Josh coming down the hall.

"Hey, how was staff?"

"Fine"

"I cleaned out your backpack, there's some stuff on the desk you need to go through"

"You actually went through it?" asked Josh with a slightly terrified look.

"Yes, I took out some stuff and threw away the junk.  Don't worry; I didn't get rid of anything important.  You need to pull the important receipts out of your wallet and file them."

Josh nodded and backed into his office, closing the door behind him.  Donna waited a minute and then peeked through the blinds.  Josh was sitting at his desk, checking the contents of the manila envelope.  Donna smiled to herself and went back to work.  

THE END

  



End file.
